sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Helping Out - Home(less)
Welcome to the San Francisco Homeless Resource Wiki! On this page, you can find out things YOU can do to improve the Wiki, no matter how much time you have. Read below for some ways to help - links are usually instructions for what to do. :) Some of the Wiki's immediate needs (in order): # A successor to help lead the project after David moves away from San Francisco! Deadline: May 28th! # Continue to monitor the site #* Check recent changes on a regular basis #* Roll-back vandalism (a way of "undo-ing" vandalism) # Continue to support people who use the site #* Respond to questions on how to use the site #* Respond to general questions #* Update pages that are no longer (or never were) correct # Improve the technical infrastructure of the site # Send each agency referenced in the site (ideally an agency that you use), show them their page on the Wiki, and ask them to keep it updated with current information. Wiki Wishlist of Improvements Wish 1: More people pressing EDIT on the top of the agency page they're visiting -- and then adding useful info, or new info, or changed info, etc.! Wish 2: Please contribute to the How Do You - Main Portal. In it you the expert share with others how to do something that you probably explain to others all day long anyway. I hear from people all the time how they don't know common procedures, and don't know where to go to get some info. PLEASE HELP by writing down the answers to these questions and then you might not have to answer them on phone so much because this page will turn into this great resource that people will naturally check first before calling you! Wish 3: Please contribute to the newly created Homelessness Policy Overview page. There is so much policy angst in this City with all the different approaches to all the different areas of how we help the homeless, that we need a place to write it all down to properly educate ourselves. And not just for the provider community but the public too. They need a place beside the media to get arguments for-and-against these different proposals that seem to come out every week. Wish 4: Another plea for Wish 1. It's easy to EDIT info on a page. Click on EDIT on the top of every page and a Word-like page opens up, and you change the info as easy a editing a Word doc. Then press SAVE. You're done. Easy. You've contributed! Thank you! Wish 5: Please contribute to the newly created Neighborhood Portal Project. This is going to be awesome when it's done. All we need are volunteers to help add Neighborhood categories to existing agency pages. Then one day soon someone needing a service in their neighborhood can click and get help because a client is more willing to go some place local to them instead of going into the Tenderloin or Civic Center where a lot of services seem to be congested.